What Happened?
by Chalant Lover
Summary: The Justice League mentors have been gone for 5 days. Well a lot has happened to their proteges. Wally and Artemis got married, Robin and Zatanna had a baby, and Kaldure and Rocket are somewhere in Hawaii. Also Conner can't use his powers and M'gann is stuck in a closet. Find out how this all happened.
1. Chapter 1 What Happened?

**Hey it's me again! I'm only doing this little chapter story when I get bored or get writers block or I just love to see reviews (wink). Well anyways the first chapter is short, but the next one will get better and also DO NOT worry I will also be working on Future 2. And leave a review if you want to know the rest of this story. Okay on with the story, but first the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: So yeah, I don't own Young Justice! I'm only one girl and I can't handle all that pressure! Although it would be fun and cool though!**

* * *

**What Happened?**

The Justice League mentors were gone for 5 days, but that's enough for a lot of crazy things to happen to the young justice gang. Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Icon, and Green Arrow just entered the cave to get their protege's and see them again since they haven't seen each other for 5 days. Instead they saw Conner holding a crow bar almost passing them.

"Hey Kon-El." Superman greets his son.

"Hey Clark, you guys are back so soon." Conner said while trying to hide the crow bar behind his back.

"Why are you holding a crowbar and what did we miss?"

"Oh you all missed a lot. Wally and Artemis got married, Robin and Zatanna had a baby, Raquel and Kaldure are somewhere in Hawaii, and M'gann is locked in a closet. That's why I have this crowbar to get her out." Conner explained.

Everyone, except for Conner, screamed, "What!"

"We've only been gone for 5 days!" Flash was worried because he knew Wally wasn't ready for marriage because he's only 16.

"Yeah it's been pretty weird here."Conner answered.

"Wait, why can't you just get M'gann out with your super strength?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Well if I do then Wally and Robin would have thrown monkeys all over me. Now I have to go because M'gann is yelling in my head."

Before any of the rest of the Justice League could say some more, Conner ran out of the room going to M'gann.

* * *

**Yeah small, but the next chapter will have the flashback on what happened 5 days earlier. Although do you want me to finish it? Do you want to know what really happened or how it all happened? Well it's up to you and please leave a review if you do. Also I'm only doing this chapter story only if I get writers block or I get lots of reviews and I really want to post it to you guys quick and one last thing. I wrote this story on my notebook when my dad kept on borrowing my laptop so all I really need to do is type it all up and you all depend when I will post it and stuff ;)**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Wedding?

**Oh my gosh! This is called insanity! I posted the last chapter before I went to church and then when I came back there were 18 REVIEWS already! And it was just the first chapter. Wow! That has never happened to me before. Thank you so much! And now here is the new chapter. Also this is going to be the flash back now. And lots of people wanted to know about Robin and Zatanna's baby well that's going to be on chapter 3, so this chapter is going to be Artemis and Wally. I planned stuff out. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to make chapter 3 even more longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well I do own things, but what I really meant is that something that you think I might own I don't unless this great idea of making this story. That's the only thing I own. **

* * *

**A Wedding?**

Wally was just watching T.V. in the cave because he was bored. Everyone had said their good byes to their mentors yesterday when they left to this unknown mission for 5 days and even Red Tornado went with them. He was flipping through the channels until he stumbled upon the show 'Four Weddings'. He stopped to examine it and just found that it was about four brides who compete each other to win a sweet honeymoon. Wally was about to change the channel, until Artemis entered the room and started to joke around, "You watch Four Weddings?"

Wally said his answer fast, "No, I was just going through the channels and I found this show. I was going to change it, until you came in the room."

Artemis scoffed. "Yeah right."

She sat on the couch next to him as she puts her head on his shoulder, "You know I kind of like this show."

Wally laughed, "Hey, maybe you, M'gann, Zatanna, and Raquel could have like a Four Wedding competition someday."

Artemis also laughed, "Yeah like I would win that. And plus it's just a wedding."

M'gann, Raquel, and Zatanna must have came in at the wrong time because they mostly heard the word wedding.

"Wedding! You two are getting married already!" M'gann was screeching in joy.

"What, no we..." Artemis was interrupted by Zatanna.

"Oh my gosh, Artemis I could totally see your wedding together! I think the best colors for the wedding would be cherry red and lime green."

It was now Raquels turn to get excited, "What size are you? I got dibs on making the dress!"

"Wait, wait, woah. We are not getting married." Wally explained.

"So your saying you don't want to marry Artemis?" Zatanna asked.

"Wait no! I'm still a teenager!" Wally yelled.

"That means you will marry her someday. That's great! You know why don't we have a pretend wedding. Me and my friends back in mars use to do it all the time when we were young. We can just do it in our minds and I'll put us all in it like how I got us all in our minds when we were in Bialya." M'gann explained.

"What! Wait no!" Artemis was being dragged by the 3 girls who were squealing in excitement.

"And you better not chicken out Wally West!" Raquel had pointed her index finger to Wally.

Robin, Kaldure, and Conner came in the living room at the wrong time. Robin asked, "What does Wally have to not chicken out?"

"We're too busy, but talk to him." Zatanna said.

They could see Artemis mouth "Help" when she was taken away from the room.

Conner asked, "What just happened?"

Wally still had a shocked look, "I don't know, but I think I'm getting married."

* * *

**Bum, Bum, Bum! Hahaha I'm just kidding. Do you really think two teenagers could really get married for fun? Yeah not really. Anyways I got inspired by this because me and my friends use to do it to one of our friend and the only ones enjoying it was us, although I think she was okay with it. So now you can tell that their not LITERALLY married, but do you want to guess how Robin and Zatanna had a baby. And your comments are so funny! Thanks so much and the more I see of your wonderful comments just make me want to post my story/chapter even faster!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Who's That Kid?

**Wow! I can't believe it! It's 50 reviews already! Your all the best. I love how you all guessed about Robin and Zatanna's "baby". Well here it is chapter 3. And I'm planning on posting maybe once a day or once every two days for this story because it's all planned out and stuff. If I don't post around that time then I either couldn't use the computer and didn't type it yet, or writers block. Okay enjoy the story about the baby.**

**Disclaimer: Can someone get me Young Justice because I don't own that or anything else, but my ideas.**

* * *

** Who's That Kid?**

M'gann, Zatanna, and Raquel really took the wedding seriously because they even thought of the date set. Their wedding was in 3 days. Everyone that was at the cave at that moment was invited. Which were just the boys, wolf, and sphere. The girls were planning on the wedding nonstop since they have nothing better to do. And the wedding is going to be in M'gann's head which is really stylish and convenient for this kind of wedding. And just because it's pretend that doesn't mean you can't dress the part. So that's why M'gann made sure everyone was wearing something fit for the wedding.

Two days past already and tomorrow was going to be the wedding. The boys thought that the girls need to relax from this pretend wedding planning and take them out. Well not for Wally because they couldn't see each other until Artemis goes down the aisle. He kept on thinking to himself of how he ever regretted watching the show, 'Four Weddings'. And Artemis was still hesitant with the whole thing. Although it's a good thing it's not for real, because her family would freak out. She thought to herself that it would be over soon so she let the girls have fun with it, for now.

Conner got M'gann to go have dinner with him in a restaurant in Happy Harbor, Kaldure and Raquel went out walking together to the beach, and Robin took Zatanna to the park to get some fresh air.

Conner, M'gann, Kaldure, and Raquel all had a normal day except for Robin and Zatanna. They were like a normal couple in their civvies. They both had their hands locked together as they strolled on the side walks of the park. They saw lots of children running around and having fun as they passed the playground.

They didn't notice that there was a certain 1 year old baby that was following them. The couple sat and sat at a bench. They just looked around at the scenery.

"Hey Zee, look at that tree," he started to point at the tree that wasn't far from where they sat, "doesn't that look like it has a big open mouth." He started to cackle.

"Wow Robin, you have such a big imagination." Zatanna said in a sarcastic voice.

"It's part of my char..." He was interrupted because someone had tugged the bottom of his pants.

They both looked down and saw the baby. He was wearing a blue and white shirt with jean overalls. Then the baby started laughing.

"Awwww!" She got out of her seat and picked up the baby, "Hey little guy. Where's your parents?"

The little boy just babbled as he played with Zatanna's hair, "Bla mwa ahk!"

Zatanna and Robin laughed. He looked pretty adorable. "I don't think you'll get an answer from him, Zatanna." Robin said.

The little baby giggled more. Then Zatanna asked, "Well how are we suppose to know who his parents are?"

"I don't know? Maybe we can just ask people around here in the park."

"But that would take a long time. What if you just do your detective thingy."

Robin laughed even more, "Detective thingy?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

He was going to use his wrist watch, but he just remembered that he let Wally use it so he could stop whining about not seeing Artemis. He face palmed himself which actually got the baby to be more giggly.

Zatanna noticed him, "What's wrong?"

Robin looked back at his girlfriend who was still holding the baby, "My stupid self let Wally use my wrist watch. Gosh! Now I have to use the computer in the cave."

"That's okay I'll just stay here."

But then from the corner of her ear she heard a woman talk to her friend. Well I'm pretty sure they were mostly talking about gossip.

"Oh my gosh, look at those two young kids and their baby." The woman said to the other one.

The other woman shook her head no, "What's wrong with these teenagers now a days."

Then they both went back to jogging. This made Zatanna's mouth wide open. Robin didn't see it because he was already walking away. She ran as fast as she could to catch up to him. When she was running she thought of it more and realize the baby does kind of look a little bit like her and Robin. (**hahaha that could be like their love child**)

She still made sure the baby was still safe in her hands while she was running. She finally caught up with him, "Hey Robin, stop!"

Robin turned around, "Huh?"

"You know what, I'll just go with you." Zatanna said.

"But what if the parents come looking for him." Robin said.

"But it's almost dark and lots of people already left. And it just kind of feels weird Rob."

"What's so weird about it?"

She started to whisper, "I heard these two woman talking to each other and they think this baby is mine."

Robin started to snicker. "Oh gosh Robin, why would you laugh at that." Even though when she was saying that she also snickered half of her sentence.

Robin looked at the baby one more time and also noticed that he did sort of look a little like both of them, "Okay, let's just take them to the cave, but can we scare Wally about this. I just wonder what the others is going to think about this."

He started to hold his little baby hand and the baby gripped his finger. Zatanna was giggling, "Lets do a prank and say we adopted him. I really want to see their reaction to that. Like the cave isn't crazy enough."

"Yes!" Robin high fived Zatanna on her free hand because her other arm was still holding their supposed adopted baby. (**I'm like laughing really crazy right now**)

Robin asked, "Do you want me to hold him?"

Zatanna smiled because she knew that Robin could tell she was a little tired, "Sure and thanks."

Zatanna handed him to Robin. Robin was cooing at him, "Come on buddy! Let's go give our friends a heart attack." He hi fived him and the baby just started laughing again.

"This is crazy." Zatanna stated.

"Really? You think this is crazy because tomorrow morning Artemis and Wally are getting married. And we're just helping a 1 year old-ish baby."

"Yeah I guess your right."

The park wasn't that far from the cave so they just walked. They were sure everyone in the cave heard the zeta tube voice recognize them.

**Recognize Robin B01. Zatanna Zatara B08. Guest**

* * *

**Yeah, so now you know. I winged it on the last part because lots of people kept on saying adoption and saying that this was just a whole prank. Well now I need your help on what you think the team's reaction is going to be. I really love your reviews and they always make me happy or over joyed! And remember I'll try to update fast since school is almost coming for me, but I still love to see your comments in the reviews because they make me want to work harder on my stories.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Their Reaction

**Hello amazing readers! Here is the new chapter and for real I'm really thankful for all of your great reviews! They make me laugh and happy all at the same time! Also the only person who guessed it right about how Robin and Zatanna got their "baby" was an anon that was named PD3. So yeah great job! Also I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? No. Do I love Young Justice? Yes.**

* * *

**Their Reaction**

"Guest? I didn't know Robin and Zatanna had a guest coming with them?" M'gann was making herself, Conner, Kaldure, Raquel, and Wally some sandwiches.

"Come whom whets go sheck." Wally was still eating his third sandwich. (**He said, "Come on lets go check**)

Zatanna was holding the baby now. And what's really cute is that he kept on laughing all the way to the cave, but he keeps on saying, "Juice." It looks like that's the only word he knows or says a lot.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Zatanna asked.

"I dunno." Robin shrugged.

Then they saw a flash of light come in front of them, "Dude, why shu haf a bahbe?" (**Wally still has a full mouth so this is what he said, "Dude, why do you have a baby?"**)

M'gann, Conner, Raquel, and Kaldure were behind Wally. "Isn't he cute." Zatanna was looking at the little baby who was touching her necklace.

"Zatanna you can not just bring a guest." Kaldure informed them.

Robin had a smirk on, "We know, we adopted him."

Everyone screamed, "What!"

Well except for Wally because he was choking on his sandwich. He was coughing really hard to get the food out of his throat until Superboy slapped his back. The food went out of his mouth and the hit to the back made him fall to the ground.

Robin was laughing and the unknown baby was clapping while saying happily, "Juice!" (**Yeah I still don't know why I chose the word juice, but oh well**)

Raquel was stuttering, "B-but your s-still young."

"Yeah, but isn't he cute." Zatanna was smiling really big. She still couldn't believe the reaction and that they really believe them.

"Oh my gosh." M'gann said.

"I'm going to see what Artemis is going to say about this," Zatanna was heading to Artemis's room.

"Juice!" The 1 year old repeated.

"You got it buddy." Robin was going to the kitchen.

Wally was rubbing his chest, "Ow Suppey that hurt." Wally just looks back at his friends, "I really hope he was kidding because daddy bats is going to kill him."

Everyone nodded. Raquel added, "Is it just me or does that baby sort of looks a lot like them."

"And Zatanna was right. He is cute." M'gann said. That just got everyone else thinking more.

...

There was a knock on Artemis's room. She was just watching funny videos in the internet while her entire room were full of wedding stuff that she's starting to regret agreeing on.

"You can come in." She said. Artemis would never believe what she was seeing.

"Hey Arty. Look what I have." Zatanna showing her the guest.

"Oh my gosh Zatanna! First you want me to get married to Wally now you want me to have a kid with him!" Artemis was shaking her head no.

"What? Since when did I say that?" Zatanna looks at her mischievously, "It's like you want that to happen Artemis. Well anyways it's not you and Wally's kid; It's me and Rob's."

Artemis had a confused face, "What?"

Zatanna was laughing. Artemis was scratching her head, "Wow you miss one day and this happens."

Zatanna was still laughing; she and the baby sat on the bed with Artemis and her computer. The little squirt crawled and hit his head on the computer screen. He almost cried, but Zatanna had taken him and started to hug him and kissed his head where it had hit him.

"Wow Zee you weren't kidding. How did this happen in the first place?" Artemis asked.

"We just found him." Zatanna answers her as she wipes a tear from the baby's cheek.

Then someone had knocked the door again. After one knock Robin just went in the room with out Artemis's permission yet, "Hey Zee I got the juice." He handed it to the little boy and he sipped it out of the sippy cup.

Robin looked at him because his eyes were all wet with tears, "What happened to him?"

"Oh it's just nothing, he only hit his head on Artemis's laptop screen." Zatanna was helping him hold the sippy cup.

"Okay?"

"Well I got dibbs on making your hair." Artemis said to Zatanna.

"For what?" Zatanna asked.

"When you guys get married."

Robin and Zatanna looked at each other and started to laugh. Robin had a hand where his gut is, "I can't believe you even fell for that Arty!"

"Yeah! You do know I'm only 14!" Zatanna was still laughing.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "But you got me and Wally married tomorrow."

"Yeah, there's lots of crazy things that happened too." Robin added, "Also did I mention you missed Wally choking on his own sandwich when we told them."

Robin cackled more. Then Artemis figured out something, "Wait, where did you get him?"

"In the park. He was all alone so we took him in here." Zatanna said.

Artemis's mouth was wide open, "You stole a baby!"

The little one year old just babbled, "Mwablayaha."

Robin chuckled, "He was lost. Where trying to find his parents right now."

"Gosh, just go find the parents already before the justice league comes. Wow you're all in big trouble." Artemis said.

"Oh don't worry Robin is working on it right now. Right?" She asks him.

"Well actually I need DNA from him, first."

"Tupa." The baby was done drinking his juice.

Zatanna gave him the sippy cup, "Here you can get it from his saliva."

"Wow thanks Zee." His voice had no emotion to it because he was staring at the part where drool of saliva were everywhere.

...

When they came back to the briefing room to analyze the DNA they heard Superboy ask, "Lots of people in cadmus teached me lots of stuff, but where do babies come from?" (**Yeah that one is for you xXRandomnessXx**)

Everyone in the room were stuttering until Wally saw Robin and Zatanna holding the baby coming their way, "Hey Rob I got an entire list of why you shouldn't go through with this."

Wally continued, "Okay A. Your going to..."

Robin puts his hand on Wally's mouth, "Just stop it KF it's no probs."

"Dude are you okay?" Wally asked.

"Better than ever." Robin replied.

Wally just face palmed as he nodded his head no. Robin chuckled. Then the zeta tube recognized someone.

**Recognize Black Canary**

"Please say you were joking about this Conner!" Black Canary had just entered in the room with a worried tone.

The baby had hid his face on Zatanna's neck which meant that he was sleepy.

"You called Black Canary?" M'gann asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah I thought I should have."

Dinah looks at the baby that was on Zatanna's arms, "Oh my gosh! You two are in so much trouble."

Zatanna stopped Canary before she could do anything else, "Okay this has gone too far. Robin just tell him."

Robin pretended to pout, "Aw come on Zee."

Zatanna started to glare at her boyfriend. Robin finally gave up, "Fine," he huffed, "Don't worry Black Canary we're just helping him find his parents. We were just joking. I can't believe you fell for it."

Kaldure groaned, "I need to take a vacation."

"Me too." Raquel muttered.

"Robin I'm going to tell Batman about this." Dinah had her arms folded while scolding at him.

Robin just froze, "Oh my god please BC don't call him. We're helping someone. Please! He'll be gone in no time." Then he looked around the room, he knew he couldn't get out of this by his own. So then he looked at Wally, "Also did I mention Wally is going to get married tomorrow."

Then he ran out of the room while grabbing Zatanna with him when Black Canary yelled and looked at Wally, "What!"

Wally's eyes got wider, "It was all Megan's idea."

Then he flashed out of the room. M'gann held out her hands, "It was all pretend."

Then she levitated fast out of the room. Dinah just sighed and looked at the three who haven't left yet, "Please say you didn't do anything stupid."

Conner just shrugged, "We're teenagers I thought we're suppose to do stupid things."

* * *

**Hahaha good old confused Conner. I hoped you liked this chapter. Also I'm sort of planning of going back to normal time and see what the mentors are doing to their protege, but don't worry after that chapter it's going back to the flash back of how it happened. Anyways I can't wait to see your reviews and I'm really planning on ending this story right before school starts so I can have less pressure and stuff. Also I have this other story that I'm working with, but I haven't posted it yet. Well now I'm blabbering.**

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5 More Things Will Happen

**Yay here is another chapter! Okay this is back to the present time, but the next chapter will be flashback again. And oh my gosh! This story will almost have 100 reviews! That would be so amazing! Please and thank you! Anyways enjoy this chapter and also warning this chapter is also short! Now I'm going back to the party!**

**Disclaimer: I wonder if I owned Young Justice (which I don't) if the network would let me do this story as an episode. That would astrouse, although I still don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

**More Things Will Happen**

Martian Manhunter and Icon were helping M'gann out of the closet. When they finally got M'gann out of the awful closet she was screaming, "Where is that stupid ginger!"

"I wonder what had happened?" Icon asked Martian Manhunter.

J'ohn just shrugged, "What ever Wally did he must have messed up badly."

...

"Hey Clark can I ask a question?" Conner was asking Superman.

Superman was just waiting for everyone else to come back to the briefing room to find their proteges, "Sure what is it?"

"Well I kept on asking everyone where babies come from, but they just ignore me. So do you know the answer?"

"Oh my god! Why would you even ask me that!" Superman was a little bit shocked because he thought Conner was smart.

"Well I don't know I just wanted to know." Conner shrugged.

"Wait do you and Megan use protection?" He asked.

"What protection?" Conner had a confused face.

Clark just face palmed, "Oh my god, Conner."

...

Robin and Zatanna were making out in Robin's room. They both had a bitter sweet ending today. Well they were making out in the room until the door just slid open rapidly. They both broke apart from each other and jumped far apart when they saw who was standing on the door with a mad face.

Batman had an angry scowl on both of them, "Robin get over here right now!"

Robin gulped, "Hey Batman I didn't know you were already back."

When Robin was near Batman, he grabbed the boy wonder's ear and dragged him out of the room. Zatanna just looked at them with wide eyes as Robin was being pulled out of the cave while he was screeching, "Ow ow ow!"

...

Clark was trying to explain the best way to answer Conner's question, but the whole time he was stuttering. Luckily Megan was there to distract Conner for some moments. He made an excuse to leave, " Hey Con I'm going to go with Barry and Ollie to find your other friends."

"Okay." Conner was half to what he was saying and Clark had already ran away. Then he want back to his attention to his still angry girlfriend, "Hey M'gann you should calm down."

He could hear M'gann mumbling to herself about something. And then her phone buzzed; she looks at her bedazzled phone and see a picture of Kaldure with an apple in his mouth while laid down on this big plate with vegetables and fruits around him. His eyes were wide open when the picture was taken. There was a message under it that came from Raquel.

It says: _Help Kaldure is about to be eaten!_

M'gann gasped and showed it to Conner.

...

Robin was still being dragged by his ear by Batman, but Green Arrow and Flash had stopped Batman for some questions for the little bird to answer.

"Robin where's Wally and Artemis?" Barry asked.

"Wally told me not to tell." He was rubbing his ear where Batman had grabbed it.

He didn't budge until Batman squeezed his ear again. Robin's ear was really red now, "Okay, okay. They went to their honeymoon. I think you need to check the zeta tube to where they went."

Flash and Green Arrow were already running to the briefing room to check the computer to the last place where Artemis and Wally were. While they were doing that Batman was dragging his ear again to the zeta tube while yelling at him, "What did you do to that baby!"

...

Some where in Hawaii Raquel was chuckling. She had just sent the picture and text to M'gann since she would mostly be the one to gossip and tell about it to everyone. She high fived Kaldure who was just done cleaning up from the weird structure he was in.

"Nice job Kal." She kissed Kaldure right in the lips.

When they parted their kiss he said, "I hope your plan is going to work."

She smiles at him, "Don't worry, it will. Now come on there's still lots of things we haven't done here yet."

* * *

**Yeah do you like it. Sorry if it was small, but are you more excited? Yeah! Woohhoo! I had a crazy night! Also this isn't normally what I write about so if it sounds like I'm a beginner in these chapters well it's because of the craziness of the story and I'm just glad you like it! Anyways I can't wait to see your reviews! Also one more thing, I know the title is stupid so no judging. Just tell me what you think of the story.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 A Baby's Night

**Thank you so much for your great astrouse reviews! I love reading them so much. And lots of people really wanted to know what happened to the baby so here it is. So here is chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I think I ran out of puns so... I don't own Young Justice and also Facebook.**

* * *

** A Baby's Night **

"So how is it coming." Zatanna was cradling the sleeping baby in her arm.

Robin was still checking the computer in the cave, "Not yet. The computers have been really slow because Red Tornado isn't here and I still have to find who he is."

"Okay." Zatanna just agreed.

Robin looks back at her, "You know your really good at this."

Zatanna had a huge smile, "Thanks. I guess babysitting for a long time really did pay off."

"I didn't know you baby sit?"

"I use to."

Robin just nodded yes, "Okay."

Zatanna looked at her watch, "Hey Robin I have to go help M'gann and Raquel with something. Can you look over him? Please."

Zatanna gave him this big blue puppy dog eyes that always make Robin melt. She knew that it would maybe help her in some cases like this. Robin sighed, "Is it that important."

"To us it is." She said, "Come on please."

She was already handing him to Robin. "But I don't even know what to do." Robin started to panic.

"Don't worry he's sleeping. When he wakes up you can give him to me." She winked at him as she left the room.

Robin looks back at the sleeping baby in his hand, "I guess it's just you and me."

...

"So you left Robin with the baby." Artemis was fluffing her white dress that she looked beautiful in.

Zatanna just giggled as she helped her, "Yup."

M'gann went to them too, "Aww. I bet they look cute together. Hey Zatanna is it okay if I hold him sometime."

"You want to hold Robin?" Raquel went in and asked that question.

"What! No, why would I want to hold Robin. I meant the cute baby." M'gann explained to her.

"Oh well that would make much more sense."

Artemis looked at herself in the mirror, "Do you think I look good in it?"

Everyone else just nodded and looking at their great accomplishment. Artemis was actually smirking, "I still can't believe you guys got me in this dress."

Zatanna laughed too, "I can't believe it either. Although you look beautiful in it Artemis."

"Okay lets get out of our minds now." Artemis was looking around the purple room which had moments of their memories scattered around.

The 3 of them just said in a unison, "Okay."

...

The 4 of them went to the kitchen since Wally already left. So Artemis could roam freely through out the cave. They were getting a bite to eat until they saw the most amazing thing in the living room couch.

Robin was sleeping, but the baby was on his stomach sleeping too. And Robin was holding him tight so he wouldn't fall. (**I just can't help it! That would be too cute! Ahh**)

They wanted to scream and say that it was cute and adorable and just rare to see, but they couldn't. So instead Artemis took out her phone and started taking pictures, but made sure the flash was off. M'gann and Zatanna did the same thing, but Raquel took a video of it in her phone. They were trying so hard for their snickers to not be that loud.

Once they took a billion pictures and the video was long enough they sent it on facebook. It was just actually the whole team who are friends with each other and they even had their superhero names as their real names, but they put it as their middle names because of crazy fans and stuff. (**That's a different story that I might write. Like a crazy one shot or something.**)

Anyways everyone of the young justice team were probably online at this moment so they posted it up and it only took a few minutes for it to have a lot of likes from all of the members of the team. And the good part about it is that they didn't wake up the two boys. The 4 left so they could laugh as much as they wanted with out waking the two boys.

...

It was probably late when Zatanna checked on Robin and the unknown baby. It was like around 10 or 11 at that time. She thought Robin might have woken up from his nap. Well apparently he was still asleep, but something was wrong. The baby was gone from his spot. Zatanna started to look around quickly. She couldn't find him. So she started to shake Robin's shoulder really fast to wake him up, but that only gave her a groan and it made Robin flip to the other side to ignore here.

"Robin wake up or I'll flip this couch!" Zatanna had warned him.

Robin didn't move because to him it sounded like she was bluffing.

_"Pilf siht chuoc edispu nowd" _Zatanna chanted her spell and then the couch flipped over which got Robin buried under it.

Suddenly he finally woke up. She really wasn't bluffing so that would mean something was really wrong. With Robin's strength he got out of the flipped over couch, "What is it Zee? I was sleeping."

Zatanna had a worried tone, "Yeah I know that, but where's the baby!"

"Oh my god!" Robin started to look around too, "I swear I was just holding him."

M'gann entered in the room to see the two worried and she knew why, "Are you guys looking for the baby?"

They both answered in unison, "Yeah! Do you know where he is."

"Of course. He's in my room, I saw that he was awake about 10 minutes ago and he was hungry so I'm trying to get him food."

Robin and Zatanna both raced to M'gann's room. The door to her room had a small crack opening to it. They looked in the room and he wasn't there. He must have sneaked out when M'gann left.

Robin was messing his hair now, "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know your the detective."

Then Kaldur passed by them all wet, "Did you lose the baby?"

The couple had wide eyes, "Yes did you see him!?"

"Well not really that much, but when I was swimming in the pool I thought I saw someone crawling and go to the training room." Kaldur said.

Now this was a goose chase. They just hoped nothing bad had happened to the little guy. They entered the training room to see Superboy lifting really big barbells.

"Superboy!" They both called for him.

Conner dropped his barbells. Robin and Zatanna both flinched when it had hit the ground. Robin asked, "Hey Supey did you see the baby crawling around here?"

Conner looked back at him and tried to get the barbells, "No."

They both groaned unhappily. Conner said, "Wait I just saw you on facebook that you were sleeping with him."

"What are you talking about? I didn't post anything on facebook." Robin was a little confused.

Zatanna tried to get away from that conversation, "Hey lets go check if Artemis has him."

"But wait..." Robin was grabbed by Zatanna by his arm before he could finish.

They both rushed into Artemis's room. She was actually sleeping. Although there was no baby in sight. They closed the door slowly, but before they closed it all the way they heard Artemis let out a big snore.

Robin held his hand to his mouth to try not to laugh really hard. He ran far away from the halls with Zatanna by his side so they could laugh, but they didn't have that much time because there was still a baby on the loose. At this point they were both tired and weary at the same time. They went back tot he kitchen and found the baby all covered in peanut butter and jelly. They were both shocked and relief at the same time. They didn't know how he was like that, but at least he was safe.

"Oh my gosh." Zatanna was reaching for the baby and tried to grab him before he could get into more messes.

"We've been looking all over for you." Robin was cooing at him.

Zatanna rushed to the bathroom to clean him up. Well she didn't actually strip him down naked and take him a bath, but instead she did a spell to clean him up and his clothes. That would probably be the smartest and easiest way to do it.

After that, Robin fell back on the couch that was once flipped over and he slumped down, "This stuff is hard."

Zatanna sat next to him while setting the baby in her lap, "Robin how long until he goes to his family again?"

"Umm well the computer is still slow and it's still finding where the parents are, but I do know what his name is. Do you want to know?"

Zatanna smiled, "Sure. It's better than calling him baby as his name."

"His name's James Mile. I think by tomorrow we can get him home." Robin was smiling at baby James now. (**Yeah I just like the name James and I just guessed on the last name so no making fun**)

"But Artemis's wedding is tomorrow." Zatanna started to pout.

Robin scratched the back of his neck, "Oh yeah I almost forgot."

"No, you didn't forget. We are going to that wedding."

Robin sighed, "Fine; we'll just go to James's parents after the wedding, but I don't know if I can last a whole night like this Zee."

Zatanna and James looked at Robin with both of their cute blue eyes and pouted. Zatanna begged, "Pweeze."

Robin tried to look away, but couldn't, "Why are you so good at this."

They both just laughed. And then they smelled something really nasty coming from James. His diaper looks full.

...

"Hey Kal." Raquel was walking by Kaldur's side in the hallways.

"Hey Raquel." He greeted back.

"So you know how you said earlier that you wanted a vacation. Well I was thinking of relaxing on Hawaii for the weekend."

"I do not know if that would be okay." Kaldur said.

"Are you sure because in my opinion I think everything in the cave has gone crazy and we all need a vacation."

He asked, "Do we need to pay for it?"

"That's the best part. We don't have to because I heard the league has a special spot in Hawaii and it's just their place. So are you in." Raquel nested her right hand on her hips.

Kaldur smiled, "I'll think about it."

Kaldur walked to the kitchen. Raquel just sighed. When he was in the kitchen he heard Robin and Zatanna arguing.

-"No you change him!"

-"No you change him!"

-"I don't want to change a dirty diaper."

-"Well so do I."

They both looked at Kaldur who was just staring at them. Then they put on a smirk and asked, "Kaldur can you please change his dirty diaper. Please."

Kaldur had his eyes wide open. There is no way in the world he's changing a diaper, "Raquel wait!"

He ran back out of the kitchen to find her. I guess he really does need a vacation.

* * *

**Yeah I didn't like it that chalant was arguing, but it had to be done for the story. I hoped you enjoyed it and the next chapter will probably be about the wedding. I hope to hear what you think about this chapter . And I would love to see your amazing reviews. Also I have concluded that this story will probably be done before school starts to me. Yay so that means you get to read my other story that I've been working too. Okay yay!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Wedding Part 1

**I'm so sorry that I've been gone for too long! I had major (major big) writers block on this chapter! I'm not good at describing weddings. And since I finished one of my projects I have updated today because also I was in a good mood. Also I'm sorry if I did something wrong in the wedding process. As I said again I'm really bad at the wedding describing and I just hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Wedding Part 1**

Last night was crazy for both Robin and Zatanna although the only one having fun was James. All of them slept in Robin's room. They put James in the middle while Robin and Zatanna slept on either one of his sides so he wouldn't fall. Suddenly the alarm clock started beeping. James started crying which both woke up the two love birds.

Zatanna groaned, "Turn it off."

"I can't it's a mouth." Robin was rubbing his face.

"I meant the alarm clock." She looked back at him.

He didn't reply back and just pressed the button to stop the alarm clock. Then he sat up quickly and said, "Zatanna we might want to hurry up or we'll be late for the wedding."

Zatanna held James who was still crying and did a spell on him, _"Og ot peels" _(**It means "Go to sleep**)

The baby yawned and closed it's eyes. Robin whispered, "Maybe you could have done that last night?"

She laid him back on the bed with pillows cornering him in every angle. When she got done doing that she rubbed her head, "Last night was just crazy and I want to forget everything about it."

Robin just did his signature laugh, "Me too."

Zatanna held out both her hands in the air and then smoke came whirling around them, _"Egnahc ruo sehtolc rof eht gniddew" _(**It means "Change our clothes for the wedding"**)

Robin wore a tuxedo that fit him perfectly. Zatanna wore a blue dress that's a one shoulder, it was knee length, and it was just a simple dress that looked dazzling on her. And she wore heels, but she made sure she wasn't taller than her boyfriend.

Robin fixed his bow, "I think we look nice."

Zatanna just giggled. The spell also worked on James too, but he was wearing a blue pullover sweater and plaid shirt with khaki pants.

"Okay so are we set?" Zatanna asked as she grabbed her purse that mached her dress.

Robin was holding James now. He let him rest on his shoulders, "Yup."

...

"I'm so nervouse! Why am I even doing this?" Artemis was talking to herself as she was pacing around in the room.

Even though she was talking to herself M'gann and Raquel were right in front of her. "Come on Artemis you can do this. It'll go really quickly." M'gann tried to assure her.

Artemis was still pacing while biting her fingers. Zatanna entered the room at that moment and saw everyone in the room. M'gann was wearing a yellow dress that was strapless, it fitted her figure, and ended up above her knee. Raquel was wearing a hot pink dress that was really tight and it was sleeveless.

Artemis wasn't wearing her dress yet, but her make up and hair were already done. "Hey Artemis shouldn't you get ready?" Zatanna asked.

"No, I can't this is stupid!" Artemis was was talking fast now.

Zatanna tried to shake her out of it, "Artemis stop it. We worked really hard on this for you. Look the boys are probably slapping Wally at this moment because he's freaked out too, but we won't do that because we're your best friends, but you need to do this."

Artemis tried to breath easily now. Although she was still nervouse. M'gann asked, "Umm Zatanna where's the baby?"

Zatanna groaned, "Crap I left him with Robin. I'll be right back. And also Arty the wedding is about to start so you might want to put on your dress."

Zatanna could hear Artemis moan as she closed the door behind her. She went to the other room that was far away from the room that she was just in. She knocked on the door and went in. She was actually smiling at what she saw.

"Do it again Robin." Wally pleaded.

Robin slapped him 2 more times. Kaldure was holding James, who was still sleeping. (**Kaldure's going to his vacation with Raquel after the wedding, so yeah he didn't leave yet**)

While Conner was in the corner muttering to himself that he hated wearing monkey suites. Robin saw that Zatanna had just entered in the room and just waved at her, "Oh hey Zatanna!"

"Hey," She was still laughing and then got James from Kaldure. She went out the door quickly so she could still help Artemis with her dress.

...

"Woah." All of the girls were looking at Artemis. Her dress was white, heart shaped cleavage, and transparent flower lace, it was tight on the upper part but puffy from the waist down almost princess like, and long that you could only see the tip of her high heels. (**Thanks again Andy-ninja girl for doing the description for me for the dress**)

She looked gorgeous in. Everyone wanted to clap at her, but James was still sleeping in one of the couches. They didn't know how he could have slept through it all because Artemis kept grunting with the dress because at first she liked it, but then now she hates wearing it all. Now they were all set.

M'gann telepathically asked the boys,_ "Are you all ready?"_

Conner answered,_ "Yeah."_

_"Okay, in ten seconds we're going to our minds and start the wedding." _

Everyone were ready. Then the 10 seconds past and then they were all in their minds in the right spot. M'gann of course was the priest. She was in her place. Wally was fidgeting on the side. Everyone else was sitting on the chairs waiting for Artemis to walk down the aisle. M'gann nodded her head and then the music started and Artemis appeared on the other side of the aisle. Wally was speechless by her looks. She had her hair all done and her dress looked even more beautiful. She was holding her bouquet tightly. Everyone stood up and waited for her to take her steps. Wally and Artemis's heart were beating really fast. They had no idea how their friends got them into this, but they knew they can't back down on it. A stony arch with patterns cut out and flowers on it sparkled behind M'gann and Wally. A thin path covered with pink petals lead to it. From both sides of it there were beautiful statues of angels and cupids. Four columns were standing near the arch, two to the right from it, other two to the left. If you looked closely you would see words 'I love you' in 40 different languages on them. Everything actually went fast. Once Artemis went up the aisle she and Wally both stared at each other back and forth not saying anything, but they weren't even listening to M'gann talking either. The most memorable ones were when they said their vows and "I do's"(**thanks Romantic Person for helping me with the setting of the place**)

Wally swallowed his throat, "I, Wallace West, take you Artemis Crock, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Wally smiled at her. She smiled back at him. Now it was her turn to say her vow, "I, Artemis Crock, take you Wally West, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"Do you, Wally, take Artemis to be your lawful wedded wife?" M'gann said.

"I do." He stared into her amazing eyes

"Do you, Artemis, take Wally to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." Artemis stared into his eyes too.

"Let us now exchange the wedding rings." M'gann levitated the two rings to them. And to their surprise they were actually real.

M'gann whispered to them, "It was courtesy of Robin."

They were both sure they saw Robin smirking behind them, if that's even possible.

M'gann started to talk again, but even louder for everyone to hear,"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as you build your future together. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch, will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes; tears of sorrow, and as in today, tears of joy. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children, the hands that will help you to hold your family as one. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch."

They had put the rings on each others fingers. Lots of them were taking pictures of this memorable day. Artemis still had butterflies in her stomach, but some where in her head it was saying that it felt right. Although it was way far far away in her head.

Artemis and Wally were both staring at each others eyes. The smiles on their faces were real. They were still waiting for M'gann to say the cue of when they can kiss.

Finally she said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Wally chuckled and finally met Artemis's lips. They don't know how long they were kissing, but some people were doing dog whistles (***cough* Robin *cough***) He picked her up for a second while still kissing each other and then and then gently parted their lips. He put her back on her feet. And they could both see everyone cheering and clapping. Artemis blushed and laughed. M'gann was cheering too until she had hit her head from her hand and said, "Hello Megan! The reception."

She held up her hands and the entire place morphed into the reception.

* * *

**Yeah I had a very hard time making this chapter because I didn't know that much about weddings because I haven't been to them since I was little so I had to ask lots of authors who are, Andy-ninja girl, Romantic Person, Irenerb, 2fast2live and maybe others who I forgot to mention. Thank you! Okay so as you can tell from reading the story that part two will be the reception well I'm going to try to maybe explain how M'gann got stuck in a closet and Superboy not being able to use his powers and all. I just hope the next chapter won't take me long to update unlike this one. Also thank you reviewers and readers.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Wedding Part 2

**Thank you Althea for giving me the idea of the song "I do Cherish You"! And thanks Poseidon's daughter3 for helping me too! I love all of your great reviews and thanks for holding on to my insanity of a story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice! And if I did then I would have stopped the hiatus months ago.**

* * *

**Wedding Part 2**

The entire place changed into the reception. There was one table on the sides that had 8 seats and an extra one that was a baby high chair. The food was already on the table, but it was covered. The dance floor had some lights on the bottom and some of the walls were glowing, but with the colors purple and green with decorations of some flowers on the sides.

M'gann raised her hand again and the song "I Do Cherish You" started to play. She said, "You have to start your first dance."

All the guys did a good luck pat on Wally's shoulder. The rest of the girls followed the guys and went to the side lines. The guys were sitting down and so were M'gann, but Raquel and Zatanna sat down. Baby James was on Zatanna lap as his head nested on her chest.

_All that I'll ever need is in your eyes_  
_Shining at me_  
_When you smile I can feel_  
_All my passion unfolding_  
_Your hand brushes mine_

Wally looked back at Artemis. She said, "Let's just get this over with."

Wally sighed because she still looked beautiful, "Yeah."

He took her hand, which actually made Artemis blush, but he couldn't recognize it from all the make up she had. They went to the middle of the dance floor. She places her left hand on his shoulder; then he places his hands on his hips. Their right hands were already entwined. Both their four-heads touched as they danced to the song.

_I do cherish you_  
_For the rest of my life_  
_You don't have to think twice_  
_I will, love you still_  
_From the depths of my soul_  
_It's beyond my control_  
_I've waited so long to say this to_  
_You_  
_If your asking do I love you this much_  
_I do _

Artemis closed her eyes. Wally chuckled to himself, "Hey, Arty did you ever imagine this happening?"

Artemis smiled, "Not really."

"Well," Wally sighed, "I'm kind of happy this all happened."

Artemis whispered his ear, "Me too."

Then she rested her head on his right shoulder.

_In my world, before you_  
_I lived outside my emotions_  
_Didn't know where I was going _  
_'Til that day I found you_  
_How you opened my life to a new paradise_  
_In a world torn by change_  
_Still with all my heart _  
_'Til my dying day_

M'gann got Conner's hand and she gestured him to go to the dance floor with her to dance. He gave her a small smile and she led him to the dance floor, but they made sure they weren't too close to Wally and Artemis so they wouldn't get to ruin their moment.

Raquel looked back at Kaldur with pleading eyes. He just couldn't resist it. He smiled and nodded his head. Raquel jumped up from her chair and she got his hand. They both went opposite from where Conner and M'gann were dancing.

Robin stood closer to Zatanna's seat and he whispered to her ear, "You know we could dance too, I still have good moves."

Zatanna blushed, "But..."

She looked down at sleepy James. Robin slowly took James away from Zatanna's grasp and he puts him on the high chair. He was still comfortable in it so he didn't wake up, yet.

Robin lends a hand out for his lady. Zatanna eagerly accepted. Now all of them were in the dance floor. Then suddenly blue fog came around their legs. They all looked down. Except for M'gann because she was still laying her head on Conner's shoulder while her eyes were still closed dreaming, "It's okay it's just special effects."

They just smiled back and went back to their dances.

_I do cherish you_  
_For the rest of my life_  
_You don't have to think twice_  
_I will, love you still_  
_From the depths of my soul_  
_It's beyond my control_  
_I've waited so long to say this to_  
_You_  
_If your asking do I love you this much_  
_Yes I do (I do)_

Raquel was staring at Kaldur's eyes. They inched slower and slower until they pressed their lips together. Kissing each other felt right. When they both stopped for air they both smiled and then laughed.

Robin twirled Zatanna around. When she came back to him, he embraced her from her back. Then he kissed her on the cheek. She started to blush. Zatanna turned around to kiss him on the lips because a kiss on the cheek wasn't enough to satisfy her.

Artemis felt at ease now. Even though she noticed that her friends joined the dance floor with them she still felt like her and Wally were the only ones dancing together. Wally whispered in her ear, "Hey, babe I can't wait for the honeymoon."

Artemis's eyes shot open and then she looked at him all confused, "We're going to a honeymoon?"

Wally just shrugged.

While that was going on M'gann and Conner was still dancing. She said slowly, "I love you."

They were both swaying now. Conner whispered in her ear, "I will always love you."

M'gann didn't feel like letting go of him now.

_If your asking do I love you this much_  
_Baby _

_I do cherish you _  
_From the depths of my soul_  
_It's beyond my control_  
_I've waited so long to say this to you_  
_If your asking do I love you this much_  
_Baby I do..._

_..._

Robin and Zatanna were both laughing when they got out of the dance floor. They just had so much fun. They went back to the table and they didn't expect for James to be gone. The high chair that James was once in was empty.

"Where'd he go!" Robin looked around.

Zatanna was panicking, "Why do we keep losing him!"

"Wait is that him?" Robin pointed at some area.

They both ran to the direction.

...

M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, Raquel, Artemis, and Wally were all sitting on the table now. It had a nice center piece in the middle of the table. It was a circular vase that had colorful marbles in it with a beautiful long flowers coming out of it.

Wally was already eating the food that was laid out for him. They didn't do anything scheduled or anything. They just wanted to enjoy the wedding and the after party. Although they all ate because it was probably in the middle of breakfast and lunch. M'gann even made the cake, which was obvious since she liked making and trying out new recipes to make.

Robin and Zatanna came back with James. Apparently the baby was exploring again. Zatanna made sure he didn't climb out of his baby chair again. There was some mashed carrots for James to eat that M'gann had already set down. Robin and Zatanna took turns feeding it to him.

Luckily enough for them it wasn't so messy to feed him. Wally was eating some of his steak, "You know, you two would make good parents."

The rest, except Robin and Zatanna, nodded in agreement. Zatanna scuffed, "Are you sure about that? We lost him 2 times already."

"Robie was like that when he was young." Wally smirked at the old memories when he and Roy had to babysit him.

Robin just rolled his yes, but he was still wearing his glasses although you could tell because he was bobbing his head to the other direction. They just all laughed.

A few minutes later Raquel's watch started beeping. Then she said, "We have to go now, our reservations for the hotel are probably set by now."

Kaldur nodded, "Okay."

Raquel and Kaldur waved good bye and then M'gann made them disappear so they could go back their normal bodies. Wally started talking again, "You know, you two are the only ones that didn't do that much today or this week."

He was pointing at the kryptonian and martian. M'gann was confused, "What? I helped made the wedding."

"Yeah, but like you didn't do anything that interesting." Wally was moving around his fork.

Artemis felt like he said the wrong thing so she hits him on the shoulder. "Baywatch! Look sorry M'gann. You did great with it all."

Wally was rubbing his shoulders. Robin was wiping James's mouth then he said, "Why don't you play the Dare Game."

"Dare Game?" Conner questioned.

"Oh yeah! It's when you just dare someone to do something ridiculous and if you back down you get to be poured down with your fears!"

James giggled because he thought Wally looked weird with his big smirk and his hands all wickedly. Wally asked, "So are you in?"

M'gann smiled, "Sure I'm in." Then she looked and begged into Conner's eyes.

He sighed, "Sure I'm in too."

Wally high fived Robin because they usually don't get victims to play that game. Then Zatanna asked, "So are you two going on a honeymoon?"

"Yeah I'm taking her to a "surprise" place." Wally made sure she heard the word surprise.

Artemis didn't complain at all. Robin snapped his fingers, "Hey Supey, why don't you just not use your powers for a day. And if you don't then we get to throw monkeys at you." Robin was laughing at the last part because he can actually see that happening.

Conner just shrugged, "Sue I've done it before."

Wally thought about it, "Okay Megan your going to stay in a cramped closet for the rest of the day."

"How come she gets the hard one and I get the easy one?" The clone asked.

Wally shrugged. Then Robin said, "Well we have to go now because I bet his parents are already worried enough." Robin was rubbing James head.

"Okay I'll tell you how it all went later." Wally said.

Robin got James out of the high chair and gave him to Zatanna, "Nah, it's okay I'll just look at the video cameras."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

**Okay I stopped here because I want to know all your opinions on where Wally should take Artemis for a honeymoon. And I'm really sorry that I didn't update that much, but I will try! Anyways honeymoon, your great reviewers and readers, and the next chapter might be about Robin, Zatanna, and James.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Home

**Yay I updated! Okay sorry it took me long again, but I'm really busy or I just have writers block a lot. I hope you will enjoy this story. And I think there's only 1 or 2 chapters left! I promise you that you will love the epilogue! Okay well I hope you understand the story more now unlike in the beginning how you were all curious. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Young Justice! I'm too tired and busy! duh!**

* * *

**Home**

When Robin, Zatanna, and James got back into their bodies they headed back to the briefing room to see if the information about his parents were all downloaded. Luckily enough for them, it was. Robin started printing it. It all didn't take long. He grabbed the information sheet and said, "It looks like James's parents are Danny Miles and Aritha Miles. It says that they were said to be on a family vacation. I'm pretty sure they're still here in Happy Harbor because the last time they used their credit card was a hotel last night in the city."

"Well yeah of course his parents are still here. What kind of parent would just leave their kid?" Zatanna asked.

After she said the sentence, the whole room got silent. Robin gulps, "Zee.."

Zatanna tightens her grip on James, "I know I said the wrong words. Lets uumm...just go."

Robin didn't feel like talking too so they just walked into the zeta tube

**Recognized Robin. Recognized Zatanna. Recognized Guest. **

They all got out of the telephone booth. Robin had ushered them, which was a very gentleman thing to do. Zatanna just remembered that they were still wearing their dresses and tux from the party so she started to chant, _"Egnach ruo sehtolc ot seivvic."_ (**Which means, C****hange our clothes to civvies**)

Robin made sure his shades were still intact. And sure enough it was, he had always trusted Zatanna. Robin looks at his watch. It was 2:00 p.m. already.

...

**Mount Justice**

"Are you sure about this Megs?" Wally asked.

"Of course Wally, I'm pretty sure I can handle a closet." M'gann puts her hand on her hips. Conner gave her a kiss on the lips for good luck. She smiled back at him, "Thanks and can you stay close to me because I don't feel like being alone."

Conner just nodded, "Yeah."

Wally looks back at Artemis. He was getting something out of his pocket. Artemis didn't know what to expect. It wasn't until Wally held out a blind fold.

"What is that for?" Artemis asked.

Wally smirked, "I told you it's a secret. Just trust me babe."

She hesitated for a little, but after everything she went through today, her wall went down and she felt like accepting a lot now, especially Wally. Although she just hoped he wouldn't ruin it all.

All of them had already gotten out of their wedding clothes, but you could still see that the ladies still had make up on in their faces. Artemis was wearing a white dress that was above her knee and she was wearing those kind of dresses that had the string sleeves wrapped around her neck. It was a little tight and it showed off her curves, but it is her honeymoon.

Wally went behind her and puts the bandanna on her eyes so that she couldn't see the surprise. Wally went back to make sure M'gann understood the rules to the game.

"Okay, so you guys know what to do? Well good luck and we'll probably be back soon." Wally gave them one wave of good bye.

He went back to Artemis's side as he used his super speed. He led her to the zeta tube.

...

**Happy Harbor **

Robin was looking at his watch. They had stopped at some corner to see if they were going the right direction. Zatanna was bouncing James up and down, they were both laughing. She looked back at Robin, "Hey, you know I might really miss him."

He went up to them. Robin laughs and pats James's head as James just laughs too, "Yeah me too, but the incident that happened last night was forgotten right?"

Robin tilts his head to Zatanna. Zatanna giggles and puts her right hand to her heart, "I promise."

They both looked at James as he played around with Robin's jacket strings. He kept on babbling things in baby words which was really cute.

Zatanna thought of something, "Wait, wouldn't it be weird that we just go to someone's doorstep and give them back their child? It's like we stole him or something!"

Robin puts a hand on his chin which is a sign that he was thinking, "Maybe we could think of another way to give him back to them with out them noticing us."

"How?" Zatanna asked.

"We'll just think of that later, but first we have to find the hotel."

Zatanna looked at the information sheet again. She gave Robin to James and looked around the area. She was trying to see if she sees anything familiar to lead them to the right direction. While she was looking around James was playing around with Robin. He kept on taking off his shades and Robin kept taking it back from his little baby arms, but he keeps getting them back. It was cute and annoying at the same time.

Robin was trying to get his shades back, but he just ended whispering, "Give it back."

Zatanna was still pondering over the rout, "Huh. Did you say anything."

Luckily enough Robin got his glasses back right before she turned around. That was a close one.

...

**Mount Justice **

M'gann hadn't known that she was really claustrophobic until she got into the small and cramped closet. The only reason she hasn't came out yet is because she's been talking to Conner this whole time so she felt relieved.

_"So Conner how are you and Superman going along."_

He just shrugged, but she couldn't see it because they were talking telepathically, _"I guess we're good. He showed me the fortress. Did I tell you that already?"_

M'gann smiled_, "Yeah, but I don't really care if you told me before. I'm just glad you're all good with your dad."_

_"Thanks Megan,"_ Conner thought back of memories_, "thanks for being there for me and understanding me when no one else could. _

M'gann felt like brushing off a tear coming out of her eyes,_ "I love you too."_

Conner smiled because she always knew him and he could tell she saw all the memories he was thinking right now.

...

**Hawaii **

Kaldur and Raquel had just entered the house that they were going to stay at. It was enormous, it had lots of rooms and area to roam around. They didn't really know how rich the justice league was. Raquel was more in awed when she saw the view outside of the balcony.

She didn't notice that Kaldur was right behind her. He said, "Isn't it pretty."

She just nodded as she kept looking at the view. The scenery included the ocean and the beautiful blue sky. You could hear the seagulls as they flew around the shore. Raquel started to sigh, "I wish our friends could see this with us."

Kaldur nodded, "Yeah me too."

...

**Happy Harbor **

They finally got to the hotel, but the place was crowded with police cars. Robin had taken off his jacket for James to wear so they wouldn't notice him. They all went to the side ally of the hotel. They tried to climb up by the fire escape ladder. Although Zatanna got James and used her way of magic to go to the top of the building because James's parents were staying up on the highest room. Robin said he would do it his own way and he'll try to catch up.

When Robin finally got up there he saw Zatanna hugging James. James was hugging her too. Although he was pretty sure the baby didn't know what was going on. Robin gently puts a hand on her shoulder. Zatanna flinched a little, but she was sometimes use to it. Having a ninja boyfriend has it's perks.

She gave him one nod and gave James to Robin, but first she kissed the baby on the cheek. Robin got James and tried to go down to where the room was. The balcony to the room was open so it was easy for him to get to just drop him off. He leaned closer to the side of the balcony so that he wouldn't be seen.

He looks one more time at James and whispers, "Good luck buddy. And I hope I see you again."

He puts him down so that he could crawl to his mom who was crying on the bed as a policeman was talking to her. When he looked back at James one more time he noticed that he forgot to take off the jacket off of him. He couldn't do anything now, but at least James had something to remember him by.

Robin went back to the roof top and saw Zatanna leaning on the side. She sighed, it didn't fell right that the little baby that was giggling and saying juice a lot was really gone now.

Robin reaches out for her hand so he could take her back to the cave. She gladly took it.

...

**France **

It was about 9:00 at night in France. Artemis couldn't believe it all. Wally had actually taken her on the Eiffel tower. And she also meant literally because Wally had picked her up bridal style and he ran all the stairs. And she actually thought it was hot.

Wally leaned in for a kiss. She leaned in too to kiss him. They both felt like it was all a movie because Artemis's hair was fluttering as the wind blew and they were both on top of the Eiffel tower kissing while classy music payed in the back ground.

They parted as they both looked back at the view. The lights were shimmering as everything looked peaceful. Wally looked back at Artemis's eyes. They were shimmering too.

He got closer to her so he could puts his arm around her waist. Artemis loved that. She went closer to him too and puts her head on his shoulder. They both stared at Paris. Wally kissed her blond hair and whispered, "I love you."

Artemis nuzzed closer, "I love you, too. And thanks this is a nice honeymoon."

Wally chuckles, "Oh I'm not done yet."

Artemis raises an eyebrow, but just didn't say anything. He had complete trust over her, or at least she has right now.

* * *

**Yup! You guys voted and Paris won! And then someone suggested the Eiffel Tower so I added that in. Well anyways yeah baby James is restored back to his parent, or is he? Mwhahaha! sorry for that. Anyways I promise you this story will have an epilogue because epilogues always mean that the story is done and I like epilogues. So I think there is only either one or two chapters left.**

**Neerali! If you are reading this! Then you know who the wedding is based off XD**

**Okay I love all of your great reviews and I really want to know about your thoughts about it! Woohhhooo and I'm trying as hard as I could to update as much, but school is stressful!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Happy Endings

**Yes I updated! This chapter is short so that's why I updated it early. And I will try to update the epilogue soon maybe on Wednesday or Thursday. Well lets just hope. And yes the epilogue is the last chapter so one more chapter left and this story is officially done *tears* It feels just like yesterday that I got this idea from a dream. Anyways this is the second to last chapter so enjoy and embrace it!**

**Disclaimer****: Gosh how I hope I would own Young Justice someday or meet someone that does. Anyways until for now, no I don't own it!**

**Okay so this part is currently in present future. It's where we left off in chapter 5.**

* * *

**Happy Endings**

M'gann showed the pictures of some of the Justice Leaguers who were still there. They all chose to go to the bioship for the ride. The ones that went with Conner, M'gann, and Zatanna were Superman, Icon, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, and Aquaman. Flash and Green Arrow were still trying to find the two love birds. And Robin was still being punished by Bataman.

They biodship landed on the sandy beach. When the doors of the ship opened they saw Raquel tanning with her shades on while wearing a bikini. She also had head phones on. She didn't notice them all until M'gann tapped her shoulders. Raquel took off her shades to see if her eyes weren't playing around with her.

"Oh, hey. I guess you all saw the picture."

"Yeah, where's Kaldur?" Conner asked.

A voice from behind them answered, "I am right here."

All of them turned around at the same time. Zatanna said, "You're okay."

Raquel sat up, "Yeah of course he's okay."

M'gann was confused, "But the picture."

Raquel did a fake smile, "Okay well the reason I only sent that picture is because I wanted you guys to come here and enjoy Hawaii, but I didn't think you guys would bring the Justice League with you."

Kaldur whispered in her ear, "I think the plan went too well."

She only nodded. Then she went back to talking with the others, "Look you guys can all stay. No one is stopping you. Especially the Justice League."

Icon sat down to a beach chair next to Raquel, "I don't know if we could use a break."

Superman sat on the next beach chair, "I don't know about you guys, but today has been too much for me to handle."

M'gann, Conner, and Zatanna all said at the same time, "Me too."

...

**Batcave **

"I promise Buce, I did nothing to that baby." Robin had his hands up in defense, "We were only trying to help him get him back to his parents. That's all."

Batman was still eyeing him with his batglare as he folded his arms.

Robin went up to the bat computer to show the news about James in Happy Harbor satellite. Then he started to explain, "See, Zatanna and I were only helping him because he couldn't find his parents."

Batman thought about it more, "If you two found him earlier then why was he gone for 24 hours. What did you do?"

"The computers were low because Red Tornado wasn't there. And plus you do NOT want to know. There were diapers and crazy baby on the loose too much. It was crazy."

Normally Batman wouldn't smile or smirk because he's Batman, but since it was just him and his ward; he did, "So you learned your lesson."

Robin had a big smile on. Then he jokingly said, "Is the lesson not to take babies randomly because I already learned that."

Bruce messed with Dick's hair, "Come on. Lets go back to the team."

...

**Hawaii **

Everyone was there, relaxing. Well actually mostly the Justice League was relaxing while the teens were partying. The only one who left was Red Tornado because he said that he didn't know how to relax. Robin had tried to help him learn how to dance or more like fist pumping, but it didn't work.

Well later on in the party Green Arrow and Flash finally got there too, but they were dragging Artemis and Wally by the arms. The two seemed to be wet. And of course because Robin was a complete troll he went up to them. Zatanna went behind him too because she was curios to what happened during their "honeymoon". Robin asks, "Why are you two wet?"

Zatanna pulls him aside, "The better question is, what happened?"

The two blushed. Green Arrow ended up to be the one explaining, "I caught these two skinny dipping in a lake."

Robin and Zatanna just started laughing. In between laughs Robin said, "Only Wally would do that."

"Hey! Artemis wanted to do it too!" Artemis elbowed Wally on the ribs when he finished that sentence, "Ow babe."

They went back to the party to see what they've missed.

...

The sun was on the horizon. The team was huddled close to the campfire. The Justice League went back to the big house because they didn't feel like going outside and going around a campfire singing songs and telling stories. So they just settled in the 21st century house with lots of technology and appliances.

They were huddled together with their mates. Conner sighed, "This was a long week."

Everyone agreed. Then Wally added, "It wasn't even a week, it was only 5 days."

"Well I think it was the most memorable 5 days yet." This time Artemis was the one who spoke up.

M'gann took out her phone, "And I still have the pictures for proof."

Wally flashed right next to her and then started to laugh, "This would have to be the most memorable one."

He should everyone the picture of Robin with baby James laying on Robin's abdomen. Robin's eyes went wide, "How did you get that picture?"

Wally held his hands up in defense, "It wasn't me this time dude. It was Zatanna."

Zatanna looked really guilty when Robin was looking at her. The he started to hug and tickle her at the same time. Zatanna couldn't help, but laugh. Eventually it ended with Robin kissing her neck.

Wally complained, "Gosh you two act like an old married couple."

Robin and Zatanna rolled their eyes. M'gann looked back at Kaldur and Raquel who were in each others embrace, "Thanks. I'm glad you conned us to coming here for some vacation time."

Both of them laughed, "Your welcome."

* * *

**Was that okay? Well I value your opinion. Anyways thanks for those people who have been there from the start with this story and I guess this story was a good journey. Yeah I said journey because I planned to end this last month, but school stopped me. Anyway I hope to see what you think about this story and stay astrouse!**

**Also remember! EPILOGUE NEXT!**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue

**Ahhh this is the last chapter for the story! I really hope that you will like this! And I had a time skip and stuff, but you will love it! I just know it! Because from the beginning I've always planned the ending to be like this, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own Young Justice! Although I wish I have all the spoilers and new episode earlier than the others! Hahaha, but I doubt that would happen to me.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**10 Years Later**_

Dick and Zatanna were going up the stairs. They were both following Bruce Wayne. The man had given Bruce the big scissors so he could cut the red ribbon that was tied to each side of the door of the orphanarium. Dick and Zatanna stood close to him while they all smiled for the cameras.

It only took one cut and the ribbon was undone. Then screams and claps were billowing everywhere. They saw all of the orphans go to the new building with wonder. Zatanna looked at each and everyone of them as their faces light up, which really makes her smile too. Although what really grabbed her attention was this kid that had raven colored hair with blue eyes sort of similar to his and Dick. He looked really familiar.

Dick saw Zatanna's curiosity and whispered to her, "What's the matter Zee?"

"Well do you know who that is," She nodded her direction to the boy, "I feel like I know him or something."

Dick looked at the young man. And then his eyes started to get bigger, "It can't be."

"Who is it." Zatanna said eagerly.

"I think it's James."

Both of them stared at James for a long time because they didn't really expect him to be there. They wondered what happened to his family because what would a kid be doing in an orphanage unless you're there to stay.

All day they kept on looking at him. Also they even checked on what happened to his parents through Dick's detective skills, "Zatanna, I found out why James is here."

"What happened?" She asked.

"It says in the folder that his parents died in a car crash a year ago." He had a frown on at this moment.

Zatanna was shocked, "Oh my gosh."

"Yeah." He sighed.

They both talked more for some time. While that was happening some kids were teasing on James. James keeps on ignoring them, but it didn't work. It ended to the part where they were all screaming at each other. Dick turned around and saw the quarreling.

He went in between them and stopped before it got worst. He pulled James by the side. Zatanna went up to them walking rapidly on her heels, "Are you okay?"

James nodded shyly.

Zatanna had a big smile on, "So why were they teasing you?"

"They're making fun of me because I don't have any parents and I live here." He frowned.

"You don't like it here?" Dick asked.

"No, I mean I don't want to be hear all alone. I just want to go home."

Dick puts a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry it gets better."

Zatanna smirked, "So you just want a home."

Dick knew where this was going and he wanted to make sure Zatanna was thinking what he thought she was thinking too. He goes to her side as thy both whispered in silence secretly discussing about all this.

_"Oh come on, we've been married for like almost a year now." _Zatanna was pleading.

_"I don't know about this Zee."_

_"Please, you were adopted too. And we both know who James is. And this time you don't have to change his diaper."_

Dick whispered,_ "Well I know that, but we can' just get a kid."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Well..."_

James cleared his throat to get their attention, "You know I'm still here."

They both looked at him. Zatanna looked at Dick with one more of those puppy dog eyes. He finally nodded in agreement. Then Zatanna started saying, "James how would you feel like if we would adopt you?"

James mouth was wide open, "Me? Adopt me?"

The two nodded at the same time. James hugged them with full force, "Yes!"

Dick and Zatanna both laughed. Bruce went right behind them, "What did I miss."

"Hey, Bruce. This is James."

Then Zatanna spoke up, "Yeah and we're going to adopt him."

Bruce's mouth and eyes were wide open, "What?"

...

_**2 Weeks Later**_

Artemis and Wally were both sitting in a cafe next to each with their hands entwined together while waiting for their best friends. It wasn't until a couple of minutes that Dick and Zatanna came through the cafe doors. Zatanna and Artemis exchanged hugs while Wally and Dick did their own manly hug which came after a handshake.

They all sat back in their seats. Dick asks, "So did you guys have fun in your anniversary."

They both laughed, "Yeah we did."

Artemis asked, "So where's James? I heard you guys really adopted him."

Wally laughed, "I thought you guys just wanted to mess with Bruce's head."

All of them laughed. Zatanna said, "He's in school right now."

Wally said, "See I knew you two were good parents."

Dick rolled her eyes, "So Artemis. Is there something you should tell us?"

Artemis's eyes were wide open, "Gosh! You're such a sneaky troll."

Zatanna was confused, "Woah what's happening."

"Your bat of a husband just ruined the surprise." Artemis complained.

"What's the surprise?" She asked.

Wally was all jumpy in his seat, "I'm going to be a dad!"

Zatanna squealed and went to Artemis seat to hug her. Wally and Dick did a fist bump. Dick says, "Congrats dude."

"Thanks."

They tried to stay calm and back seating in their seat as they ordered their food. When that was done; Wally started talking again, "You know I've been thinking about it and this is just like those 5 days."

The remembrance of those 5 days made them have a head ache. Some were bad, some were good, some were just down right abasement. Wally wanted to continue his sentence, "I mean when you think about it. You two have James again, me and Arty are already married, Kaldur and Raquel are in their yearly vacation in Hawaii right now, but I guess the good part to this is that no one is in a closet."

The rest of them thought about it and they thought it was sort of like those awkward days. They both laughed as they shared their agreements. Then Artemis and Zatanna's phone started buzzing because someone had texted them both.

"Who texted you?" Zatanna asked to Artemis.

"Megan." She answered.

"Me too."

They looked at the message and it says: _Help the twins are out of control with their powers AGAIN! Me and Conner are hiding in the closet downstairs! Help! _

"Woah, now that's de ja vu."

* * *

**Okay well you can just imagine in your minds who could say that. It could be Dick or Wally or the girls or just all of them, your choice. And I just like saying "de ja vu" because I say that a lot too! Oh my gosh this is the last and final chapter! This story was really amazing to write and I just hope you liked the craziness more than I did!**

**And for those Supermartian fans out there, yes those twins are Conner's and Megan's. **

**Thank you everyone who is reading this story from beginning till the end! You are the best! And I want to say thank you to those great reviewers who said their great opinions to this story!**

**I hope to hear what you think of this whole thing :D**

**Review!**


End file.
